The Experiences
by pinkarray
Summary: The monsters promises a promisee female to look after her ten-year-old child. The child spends very happy days along with the monsters and soon become anon friends with them. Dr.C/Susan fanfic R
1. New Character Info

_New Character Information_

Name: Maria 'Mamie' Aaronson

Sex: Female

Age: 10 0 months 3 days *Firstly Appearance* *The days after B-Day slightly change day after day*

Looks: She has red bite-like stuff all over her body but you can barely see them, it looks like there none but it looks like they're concealing away from you.

Skin Color: White (Peach and Yellow)

Eye Color: Blue

Clothes: Wears a pink blouse with a white T-Shirt underneath it and a pink skirt

Finger Nails: Invisible, but shiny

Hair: Brown and Black gradient

Shoes: Pink and white striped sneakers. Thus, wears solid white knee-high socks reaching one and a half foot below the knees.

Height: 153 cm 62 in

Weight: 158 lbs

Likes: Love, kissing and hugging, making new friends, undergoing new experiences, dogs, animals, Christmas, being happy, spending time with her family on occasions

Dislikes: Crying, others being sad or crying, villains and foes, bullies, scoundrels, dreadful happenings or chances, having her family leave

Abilities: Maria has a lack of power but only her _**love **_could defeat small or weak monsters.

Knowledge: Maria is a tall, thin ten-year-old who loves _love_. She is a young co-builder of her dad, Elroy and they only work to build very tall but thin buildings. She is the only child in the family but she has a 4-year-old little cousin who occasionally comes across her hometown because she lives in Utah, but Maria only lives in Concord, CA. Even though she has very little force, her lofty kisses brings blushes and flushes to everyone around her.

* * *

Story occurs in the next couple of chapters. There is a songfic embracing the first chapter so if you don't want to look at it, skip to Chapter 2: The Proposal. The songfic is dedicated to the wonderful couple Dr. Cockroach and Susan/Ginormica.


	2. Songfic

_This songfic is dedicated to the couple Dr. Cockroach and Susan._

**L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you can adore**

**Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you**

**L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you can adore**

**Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you**

**

* * *

  
**

_The song was called L O V E by Nat King Cole I like this song.. I only first heard it on the Parent Trap though it's a nice song. Ahem sorry if I confused you but I meant the one from 11 years ago with Lindsey Lohan; the 1998 one._


	3. The Proposal

_lol sorry about the wait I just didn't have enough ideas for the phases of the story but now they're rising so enjoy!_

One day in the presence, a year after Susan was captured in prison a large steamship was sailing over to Europe from Brazil in a beautiful, peaceful sea. For that reason, the ships needed to be there to rescue innocent children from confinement before they be in absolute imprisonment.

The ship whistled in a deep sound like a train's whistle as the steam came out of the steamer.

"All hail the troop!" The Captain in the front of the ship bellowed.

"But Sir., there's no one here but us." An elderly, overweighed co-captain with a plump, pig-like belly, sitting in front of the ship's door leading to the inboard of the ship spoke.

"Nonsense," The Captain assured, "I'm talking about the bosuns, silly. We're about to get off here in a minute." He added. "Unless Ms. Wither orders us for another commission…" He muttered to himself.

"Captain Aalders," Called one of the captain's associates, the bosuns, "We are almost to the continent. Please keep safe and keep a look out for it."

"Affirmative." The Captain said as he gestured his hand from his hand *or whatever that's called*.

The bosuns pulled the lever of the ship and then one bosun hit a big, red button and the red lights began to blink with a thin-like sound like a mouse. The steamer of the boat whistled and steamed and then the boat began to sail a little faster, making it rock even more smoothly.

The Captain looked back and said, "That's it. Now pull the rope."

The bosuns grabbed the rope and tried pulling it, but it was so hard to tug a rope on a ship so the group began to pull even harder and the flag presently rose up, entirely. The ship began to whistle again and the Europeans were able to see the ship. They were satisfied with glee when the ship came that they felt like clapping.

"Hey, the ship's here." Shouted a little boy, "The ship's here." Said a little girl before the whole group of schoolchildren cheered and clapped.

"Now, my brother will be released." Another little boy said to his friend.

"And my sister will be relieved." The little boy's friend replied, obviously a little girl.

"My father won't-"An African-American little boy was about to say before the schoolteacher came in and cut off the kids' references.

"Class. That's enough statements for now let's get back in class." The teacher strolled back inside the school building along with the kids who are uttering "Aww…"

"Don't worry, we'll talk about this another day." The teacher reassured.

* * *

In northeast California, a tall, thin little girl footed in a running mode carrying numerous things in a bag; looks like she's in a hurry or something. She ran over to her dad who is gathering containers from mechanics and putting them in order.

"The managers said they don't have any." The girl informed her dad.

_The girl is talking about the convertible (Furniture) being all gone._

"Oh. Well, that's weird I thought they did." Replied the dad.

"They've just ran out of it. The clerks said they'll be shipped here within five months."

"Five months?!" The dad exclaimed, "T-T-T-That's going to take forever."

"I know." The girl replied, "That's why I bought this sack of beans here."

"B-B-B-B-But we're not onto the food state yet."

"I know, that's why I'm just using them as a snack."

The girl sat down on the sidewalk and began to eat the beans.

"Well, we have no time for a snack," The father referred as he took the sack of beans away, "now let's get back to work before the pieces start leaking. You don't want an old run-down building do ya?" The father suggested

"Sure don't" replied the child.

The father laughed heartily while moving the child close to him as they were walking inside the unfinished building.

_

* * *

_

In a shortage house that a man goes to for news and information around the earth and a guy who reads records and information.

"So mom contacted General Monger to have the government look after the child, am I right?" Repeat the reader at the desk trying to put the **_correct_** information on the contract.

"Absolutely." Replied the regular guy, "The mother has a job at Mexico she needs to go to, and she can't keep the child with her. So she's going to let the authorities keep her for about a couple of weeks and keep her content."

"Very well." Approved the person at the desk "I'll make a phone call to her mother and have a little… gossip about it."

"Very well." Said the guy as he was about to walk out of the small store.

"Very well." Responded back the clerk, "Thank you very much; have a nice day."

"Thank you."

The guy walked completely out while the clerk was still writing the contract. He was trying to write the mother's full name in the contract.

'Jane…Genette…Aar…"

When he was about to say Aaronson, _SNAP _the pencil suddenly snapped off and emotionally, mentally disappointed the clerk.

"Oh shot! This is why I _hate_ mechanical pencils." The clerk snapped grumpily as he got up and limped over to an old pencil sharpener and sharpened his pencil for a moment. Shreds from the pencil flew out just like what a **_real_** pencil sharpener would do to pencils. He took out the pencil and saw that the tip of it was perfect and straight to him. He was awed and loud, dramatic music played.

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

_What happens when the monsters get a phone call from a madam, which is the unknown child's mother? How do they feel about the suggestion? Find out in Chapter 2._


	4. The Call

At the Monster Prison, Dr. Cockroach was leaning in a lime green recline chair; it looks like he's catnapping in it or something, he had his eyes closed like a conjurer with dark, long eyebrows, he had a tiny smile on his face, and he had his arms around his head like most humans do in a reclining chair or for relaxation.

The telephone on a thin, round desk beside Dr. Cockroach began to ring (Not _too_ loudly though) but it woke up Dr. Cockroach.

He shudder with huge eyes after he suddenly woke up and then hurriedly picks up and answers the phone before it stops ringing. Dr. Cockroach was still tired, he had very drowsy yet droopy, drunk-like eyes.

"Yes?" Dr. C asked.

_'Is this the prison facility' _A woman asked. But if this were on TV, it could only be heard from a baby talk.

"Yes, Yes, this is the government facility." Dr. Cockroach answered.

_'I have an idea.'_

"What?"

_'Okay, now listen, I have a ten-year-old child in the ménage and I'm about to move to Mexico for possibly two weeks. I can't keep track of the child because I gotta job to do there and the Mexicans won't have time to look after the child, so would you mind to take care of her?'_

"Oh, of course! I would do anything for ya…madam; so… what's her name?"

_'Maria.'_

"Maria?"

_'Yes. Just had a birthday a couple days ago so she'd just turned ten.'_

"Remarkable. So she's only a decade old I see? Well, I could keep track of ten-year-olds it's gonna be our duty."

'_Thanks. We'll get here by tomorrow or so depending on how the trains are running; you see, we don't live in Modesto so it's possibly gonna take us about two hours to get there.'_

"Thanks. You can count on me."

_'Thanks.'_

"Bless your wishes."

After that statement, Dr. Cockroach hung up, then suddenly the phone rang again and Dr. Cockroach picked it up again and answered it.

"Yes?" He asked.

A monstrous voice came from the phone, and sounded like a moan or something.

"Huh? Could you speak that again?"

_The voice continues…_

"I cannot understand you."

_Voice continues…_

"Please tell me what you're trying to say."

_Voice continues once more…_

"FINE! I'm hanging up!"

Dr. Cockroach hangs up on the phone and crosses his arms with a sigh.

One of the cell doors knock and then a giant woman walks leisurely in towards Dr. C.

"Doc." She cooed in a sweet, grandma-like voice.

"What?!" Dr. Cockroach questioned angrily.

"I have a surprise for you."

Dr.'s eyes got wide.

"My dear, what is it?"

Susan whispers quietly and secretly in Dr. C's right ear and he listened eagerly and carefully. But he noticed that he already knew the news.

"Yes, I know carry on." Dr. Cockroach blurted.

"But Doc., it's interesting. A little girl is coming over tomorrow, and she's going to stay for a week!"

"It's two weeks."

"Excuse me." Susan said with flushes on her cheeks.

"W-What's wrong with you?" Susan inquired.

"Nothing. Just a little tetchy."

"You could tell me what's wrong."

"NOTHING! JUST GO AWAY! Leave me alone."

Susan bends down and kisses Dr. C's lip and then Dr. Cockroach jumps astoundingly and it instantly shook off his crankiness.

"Thanks Sus." He said with a hand shake.

"You're welcome." Susan replied.

Susan tried to kiss Dr. C along with a mouth-tasting one (Or whatever that's called in a kiss) when suddenly, General Monger came in and yelled,

"Monsters!"

Susan and Dr. Cockroach were so close to that kiss before the grumpy General Monger interrupted it. The loving couple stopped and stared at Monger with a overwhelming look but with a slight frustration.

"Get on board, we're about to go to the side NOW!!"

_General Monger was talking about the picnic the monsters are about to go to._

Susan was held onto Dr. C and they got up and walked beside each other over to the large door Monger flew out from and followed Monger inside while the other monsters came in and followed the couple from behind.

The monsters stepped onto the board.

"O.K…Hup!" Was Mongers saying to get the platform to move.

"Hey, Susan," Called the missing link, "have you ever been to a picnic before?"

"Yeah." Replied Susan, "My parents used to plan one always."

"Well, Monger plans some extraordinary picnics as far as it goes. We used to play fishing there."

"Does he even have… a fishing pole?"

"Of course, as a matter of fact he might be carrying one now."

"Monsters!" Shouted General Monger, "Talks enough. Now get on the plane and enjoy the ride."

After that command, the monsters walked over to the aircraft and sat down. This time a man was handling the commands for the plane.

"All in. Ready to go." He declared as he wrote down all of the monsters' names currently inside the ship.

The ship slowly lifted up and an already flying aircraft led Insectosaurus up the stairs too to follow the monsters.

_"ROAR!!!" _It screeched.

* * *

Hi, guys, I know this was a sharp ending but this is called the experiences, every chapter should start wth "The" and I have to divide them up into little chapters following what they're doing right now. Please R&R


	5. The Picnic

Upon the sky, the aircraft smoothly flew across the clear sky and some of the monsters looked outside through the plump, round windows. It was only B.O.B. and The Missing Link, but Dr. C and Susan were just sitting on the ground beside each other holding onto their knees and they stared at each other with a good smile every few good minutes.

"We're almost there, monsters!" Monger shouted, "Get ready for landing."

The aircraft turned a left diagonal roundabout turn and landed next to a road.

"Next stop, Modesto's Picnic Course." Monger announced, "Please stay seated until the door is completely opened."

The aircraft's front door opens smoothly and slowly. When it completely opens the monsters start walking out.

"Let's go." B.O.B. whispered to The Missing Link as he oozed faster than Link outside the door while Link was galloping on his knuckles.

"This looks familiar…" Susan murmured.

"That's right!" Link shouted, "You've been here since you were a baby."

"I've might've been young." Susan mused.

"No time for comments." Monger declared, "Let us set out the picnic cloth and have some fun."

"Okay." Link said. "Talks over."

Link galloped on his knuckles, Susan was strolling making sure that she doesn't step on anything, B.O.B. continued oozing hurriedly, and Dr. Cockroach walked with tiny steps with his hands behind his back; Insectosaurus was late but she'll be here in a moment.

When Link got towards the water, he thought about fish.

'_hmm…wonder if there are some fish down there…' _He thought.

Link jumped and dived into the water for a swim.

Finally, Insectosaurus came and screeched.

'_ROAR!!!!'_

The other monsters heard that particular familiar sound and came to look at it and observed it was Insectosaurus.

"Link! Link!" Susan yelled. "_LINK!!!"_

Link rose from the water holding on to his nose and wanted to know why someone familiar called for him.

"What, Sus.?"

Susan showed Link Insectosaurus and she screeched.

_"ROAR!!!"_

"Insecto! Baby!" Link exclaimed as he quickly climbed out of the water and galloped over to Insectosaurus.

Link gave Insecto a big hug.

"I knew you would come." Link honored fondly.

Insectosaurus responded back fondly with a murmuring purr and a heart-warming smile as she rocked side-to-side.

Link had a tear of joy in his eyes as he hugged Insectosaurus and then unwrapped his arms and wiped away the tear.

"Did those soaring helicopters benefit on you, babe."

Insectosaurus screeched.

_"ROAR!!!"_

TRANSLATION: yes.

"Oh, so they did, huh? I knew it." Link said as he laid his head on Insectos

Insectosaurus's belly.

Insecto murmured.

"Say, do you want to join in out picnic this moment?" Link inquired.

Insectosaurus roared so hard that it shook the ground.

"_ROAR!!!!!!"_

TRANSLATION: sure thing.

"O.K. I'm going to gather some herbs to eat is that, okay?"

"_ROAR!!!!"_

TRANSLATION: that would be fine to me.

"Fine." Link hopped off of Insectosaurus like at an Olympic games and gallops off. "Be right back."

Insecto's eyes grew wide and murmured and quiet shriek that meant a suspicion.

When Link got to the bushes, he looked around for some herbs or fruits for Insecto.

'_I wonder where they could be.' _Thought the missing link with his index finger on his chin.

"Ah. Here they are." Link exclaimed as he plucked three herbs.

_'Wait.' _Considered Link, '_If Insecto is only 350 foot tall, then I plan I'd need more herbs'_

Then Link began to pluck the herbs nonstop.

In the middle of the Picnic course, Susan and the doctor had already set out the table cloth and they kneel down with the picnic basket.

"Doc., what would you like?" Susan queried.

"Anything you ask, my dear." Doc. replied.

"I suggest a chocolate brownie." Susan suggested.

"Good choice." Doc. responded.

Susan and Dr. C took out two full brownies and they both plucked out portions of them and ate each piece they took out.

"Anyone here for a swim??" B.O.B. exclaimed.

"Don't do that." Susan ordered, "You'll make yourself drown."

B.O.B climbed out of the lake looking smaller than his usual size and his goo dripped out of him like he was soaked. He shook of the water and soon refilled himself.

"Hey, you want a snack?" Susan inquired.

"Uh. No thanks." B.O.B. replied as he oozed away with still dripping goo.

_'I bet he's still a little peevish right now.' _Susan mused. "Doc., are you enjoying your brownie?" She asked.

"Of course, my dear." Dr. C responded.

_'I wonder if General monger wants something to eat,' _Susan thought. "Do you think General Monger would want something to eat?" Susan queried Doc.

"I haven't no clue." Dr. C replied, "Monger doesn't eat too much."

"_GUYS!!! Check it out!" _Called B.O.B.

Dr. Cockroach and Susan turned to look at B.O.B. swinging on a vine with only one hand and the other arm within the air.

"I can swing!!"

B.O.B. suddenly falls into the lake and Susan giggles a bit. B.O.B. rises up and quickly climbs up before Susan orders him to get out again. He shook the water off.

"Whoo. What a relief." B.O.B. sighed.

"What'd you mean _"What a relief"_?" Dr. C asked. Both Doc. and Su. Were suspicious.

"I mean "_that was fun"._" B.O.B. replied.

"That has nothing to do with _"What a relief_"." Doc. established.

"Why don't you come join in the picnic with us?" Susan suggested, "Then you won't have to worry about the lake."

"I said I'm not hungry." B.O.B. answered.

"The food tastes good, come on, you deserve it."

"That's okay. I'll go and get myself a snack." B.O.B. oozed away from his point of view to Susan and Dr. Cockroach and they were both a bit suspicious.

"You'd guys having fun over there?" Monger declared.

Doc. and Su both nodded disappointedly but Monger didn't noticed.

"T-That's good." Monger answered.

Link galloped over to Insecto with a pile of herbs.

"Look what I got, Insecto." Link said.

ButterflyInsecto was happy that Link got her some herbs and she flapped her wings.

_'She must be happy.' _Link considered.

Link set the herbs down and Insectosaurus began to pick up the herbs with her large, grubby mouth and began eating on them with satisfaction. Link was pleased that Insecto seemed to like the herbs.

"Hey, Link!" Called Susan, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Nah. I'd'll get some fish of my own." Link replied before he galloped over to the lake and dived in to look for some more fish.

"Nobody wants to eat here…" Susan said tearfully as she looked down on the ground.

Dr. Cockroach tried to comfort her.

"My dear." He started, "It's alright. Maybe they're just not hungry enough to eat. But don't worry, you still have me."

"Thanks Doc." Susan said as she moved her head behind Dr. Cockroach's face and hugged his body.

"Monsters!" Called a voice from far down.

Link rose his head out of the lake, B.O.B. held the vine and looked at the distance the voice came from as everyone else. And Susan and Dr. Cockroach stopped hugging and looked behind them.

It was Monger; ordering the monsters to come aboard the ship by descending down with a parachute.

"Fun time's over. Please come aboard." He commanded.

The monsters got up and walked over to the ship. The ship's front door closed and began to lift off. A plane came over to get Insectosaurus back to the facility also.


	6. The Unexpected News

Inside the ship, the monsters were in there gossiping about what they have done at the picnic.

"That was amazing!" Link cried starting the conversation, "Whenever I jumped into that lake I was froze; first the water was cold, then it started heating up a little bit, and once again cold. It was astounding!"

Then B.O.B. started his gossip.

"My favorite part was when Link was on that vine, I-I was…"

"B.O.B.!" Dr. Cockroach interrupted, "Uh, I don't mean to interrupt your… con-fab, B.O.B. But it was you, who did it."

"Oh, uh, sorry." B.O.B. stuttered trying to ease himself. Then he started back to the conversation.

"Eh, and then I fell into the lake and almost drowned. (Laughs) What a retention."

"I-I-I don't think it will be a nice thing to retain something that causes death or injury." Susan established.

"At any rate, Susan and I were eating squared brownies at the centre."

"Really?" the Missing Link inquired with surprised eyes.

"Of course." Susan said friendly, "That is why you should've joined."

"I didn't recognize that. I thought you two were eating sandwiches." Link mused sort of like B.O.B.

"Of course not." Dr. stated.

"Well… what if Monger were here to eat. Wouldn't that be great?" Susan asked.

"Uh… sure." Link said starting to re-collect his sleep apnea again.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked.

"Remember the chat about Link?"Dr. asked.

Susan nodded.

"He gets sleep apnea from time to time in an occasion way."

"I remember." Susan said.

"Roger."

"I forgot about my baby." Link brought up.

"What baby?" B.O.B. asked.

"Insecto. I gave him herbs to eat." Link said.

"I-I thought herbs are for aiding."

"That too. Sometimes ordinary too."

"Monsters!" Called Monger's voice.

"You know that girl's coming over tomorrow morning, right?"

"Sure." Susan said while looking down with tearful eyes.

"What's the matter, Ginormica?"

"Nothing." Susan replied.

"We're almost to the facility. And we're going to get you back as fast as we can."

Monger went back to the pilot room to control the plane.

The plane was still upon the sky, it set up its boost in the back part of it and began zooming left-diagonal roundabout down the sky and it began to jump a bit inside and soon straightened out and then bounced a bit again.

Soon, when the plane got to the facility. It landed with smooth ease into the middle of the metal circle it last took off at.

"Next stop, monster facility." Monger declared as the door began to open.

After the monsters stepped out and walked into the central area of the government, Susan sat in a little chair still upset. Monger came flying in.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, "You don't look too good."

"Just leave me alone." Susan requested.

Monger was astounded by the statement that offended him, he flinched back a little in the flight and he looked petrified.

"Oh, alright." Monger flew out, "Hope you feel better!"

Momentarily, Dr. Cockroach opened his door and strolled to Susan with hands behind his back.

"My dear, what's wrong?" He said as he jumped onto the chair beside Susan.

"T-T-The little girl's not coming." Susan revealed.

"I-I-Is that true?" Doc. asked, teary too.

"Yes." Susan shakily replied starting to cover her eyes.

"My dear." Doc. began.

Doctor Cockroach climbed up to Susan's face and rubbed her cheek.

"I'll try to explain obvious, but we don't get _everything_ we want. It happens to me too, B.O.B., Insecto, the missing link, and of course… me."

"W-W-What about General Monger?" Susan said uncovering her eyes.

Doc. nodded friendly with a warmhearted smile.

"Occasions happen to him too." He responded.

Susan smiled with shaky eyes.

"Sincerely? T-Thank you, Doc." Susan said hugging Doctor Cockroach.

* * *

"Hey, Link, what about that little girl a-coming? When is she supposed to arrive?" B.O.B. asked in a totally different area along with Link.

"Well, apparently, her arrival is definitely occurring next morning." Link responded.

"Wha-next morning?!" B.O.B. cried in little disappointment, "I can't wait."

"Mm-Hmm." Link grumbled like Monger.

"O-Okay, that's that." B.O.B. mused.

* * *

**_To be continued._**

_I know this chapter was short, but remember what I've said in the last couple of chapters._


End file.
